


Zeal

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [45]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Doctor, Autistic Second Doctor, Character Study, Dyspraxia, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Love, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prompt Fill, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Jamie loves everything about the Doctor.[Prompt 45 – Zeal]





	Zeal

Jamie loves everything about the Doctor, and that includes his disabilities.

People say you can’t love people’s imperfections (not that they make the Doctor imperfect, because he’s perfect as he is), but Jamie doesn’t understand. After all, how can you say you love someone if you hate huge chunks of who they are?

The Doctor is autistic. Without his autism, he wouldn’t be him. And, as Jamie loves the Doctor the way he is, that means he must love his autism.

And he does.

He loves his stims, from the way he wrings his hands to the way he gestures wildly, his hands moving like they’re speaking a language of their own, to the way he plays the recorder to calm himself down.

He loves his enthusiasm, the way the Doctor can love a subject and just talk about it and research it and spend his time talking about it.

He also loves it when he infodumps. Nothing makes Jamie happier than to see the look on the Doctor’s face when he talks about something he loves.

He also loves his dyspraxia, from the way his arms swing and flap when he runs to his poor coordination, to the way he’s always tripping and bumping into Jamie.

There are also bad things, but they don’t outweigh the good. He hates to see the Doctor having a meltdown, when he’s screaming and crying in pain from complete sensory overload. He hates to see the Doctor having flashbacks to the trauma he suffered, and all the other symptoms that come with his PTSD.

He hates all of the bad things. But without the bad things, there couldn’t be the good things. And the good things and bad things alike are all part of the Doctor, who he loves the way he is.


End file.
